Honey Moon Is Over
by bellaluna17
Summary: Edward and Bella have overcome alot of obsticles in their relationship but when they get back from their honeymoon they face the biggest yet.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
>Edward and Bella have overcome a lot of obstacles in their relationship but when they get back from their honeymoon they face the biggest yet.<p>

Preface:  
>I never gave much thought to how I would die. But dying in the arms of someone I loved seemed like a nice way to go.<br>Chapter 1 (Honeymoon is over)  
>Bella's point of view<p>

Edward ushered me through the airport because he was worried we were going to miss it.  
>"Bella you're going to have to need to walk faster so we don't miss our flight" Edward said "I'm sorry I can't walk as fast as you Edward" I said in a pissed off voice.<br>I wish Edward would realize I don't feel good so then he wouldn't rush me I thought. Suddenly Edward stopped in the middle of the airport and turned to me.  
>"Bella what's the issue?"<br>"I don't have an issue" the way I said it was a dead giveaway that I did have an issue Edward laughed and flashed me my favorite crooked smile "Bella love, you've been acting like something you ever since we entered the airport. Even though I can't read your mind, your face is easy to read so please spill"  
>I was hesitant to tell him what was wrong...but he looked so peaceful waiting for my response.<br>"Edward I...I haven't been feeling well and I kept it from you because I didn't want you and to worry and I didn't want our honeymoon to be cut short"  
>Edwards face fell when I said the last word.<br>"Bella I could carless about the Honeymoon when I know that you're not feeling good."  
>"I know its." "When did all this start and what hurts"<br>I couldn't look Edward I the eye because I knew he would be livid "Well it started a week ago and the pain hurts the most in my stomach..."  
>I looked up at Edward and he had a worried expression on his face but he gave me an encouraging smile to continue "The pain didn't hurt as so much at first but now its unbearable and I can't stand it." I didn't realize i was crying until Edward cradled my face in his hands.<br>"Alright love" he said" you should of told me sooner. But let's get on the plane so we can get you to a doctor."  
>Edward put his arm protectively around my waist and rushed me to the plane. Once I was settled in my seat I felt my eyes start to droop.<br>"Go to sleep love" Edward cooed I felt like I had just fallen asleep when I felt cold arms gently shake me awake" Love wake up were back in Forks" 

Bella's point of view

Edward drove the drive way to our new house that we bought just before the wedding. When he turned the car off I started to get out but Edward put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me.  
>"Don't get out I just going to bring the bags I and call Carlisle to tell him to meet us at the hospital" Edward said as he put a smile on his face.<br>"Ok" I said and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips which he quickly returned.  
>When he left the pain rushed over me again. I started to feel dizzy. I got out the car and started walking to the house when I felt faint.<br>" Edward" I yelled. There was no response which was weird because he had perfect hearing i yelled again "Edward come quick" after I said that I felt a stabbing in my stomach that sent me into a sea of darkness.

Edward's point of view I heard Bella screaming but I couldn't make out what she was saying (which was a first for me.) I ran outside to see what was wrong.  
>I found Bella laying unconscious on the drive way. I ran over to her and put my arms around her.<br>"Bella! Baby please wake up" She didn't even stir. I would have thought she was dead but I could hear her heart beating.  
>I felt her forehead and she was burning up.<br>I quickly and carefully laid her in the backseat of my car and drove off to the hospital.

**So review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have.**

**-BellaLuna17**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

When I got to the hospital I carried Bella into the emergency room and demanded to get her seen by a doctor but I was denied one I was about to go off on the nurse when i saw my father Carlisle who is also chief of hospital walk through the door.  
>"Edward" my father yelled "What happen I got your message and rushed over here."<br>"I don't know she said she was having intense stomach pains and her glands were swollen in her next and then she just fainted".

Bella's Point of View When I came to I saw that I was in a hospital room attached to machines. I had an IV going through left arm which flipped me out because I'm afraid of I got over the fact that I had a needle in my arm I freaked out because Edward wasn't around.  
>I started to pull the IV out when I heard the voice of my Edward.<br>"Bella love don't pull that out" Edward said.  
>"Edward" I cried "Why does everything in my stomach and neck hurt?" I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away from my face.<br>"Carlisle is running some test to see what is wrong with you. He should be back in no time"  
>"Ok" I choked out.<br>" Is there anything I can do for you until he gets her love?"  
>"Yes can you rub my back its aching"<br>Edward started to rub my back which helped relieve the pain I was feeling.

It seemed like hours until Carlisle returned. But he eventually did.  
>"Bella I seemed to have found out what is wrong with you." Carlisle said.<br>"Ok let's hear it I stammered"  
>"Well it seems like you're pregnant." Carlisle said slowly.<br>It took me a while to process what he just told me and I didn't realize I was crying again until Edward wiped them away again.  
>"Carlisle" I began "Am I really pregnant?."<br>He nodded once."Yes I ran four test and they all came out positive"  
>"Why are the glands in my neck swollen then?" I asked. Carlisle gave a nervous glance to Edward which told me that they both knew the answer.<br>"Well someone better tell me." I yelled "Bella Love." Edward said "What I'm about to tell you is very hard to say but just know that I love you"  
>"Edward please just tell me" "Ok Sweetie Ah Carlisle found a tumor in one of you lymph nodes"<br>"And that means?"  
>"It means that you have cancer. To be more specific Hodgkin's Lymphoma.<p> 


End file.
